


About machines and men

by dinosAreCute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Machines are like men…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	About machines and men

 

The day CatCo’s coffee machine was replaced by a new one was the day Winn’s life changed. For worse.

Day after day, he would stare at it, wait for people to walk to it and use it and leave it, but he could never get close to it. He could’ve just asked how to use it, but that would sound too stupid, I mean, he was THE hacker, and THE hacker could not be defeated by a coffee machine.

 

It was on a Wednesday, a good day for a change, that Winn decided to take his chance.

Eyes aware of his surroundings, so that no being would see him in case he failed; firm steps leading to his target…

 

 

 _“You don’t know how it works, do you?”_ – the accusatory voice was undeniably Siobhan’s. She sipped her coffee… no, it was chocolate. Chocolate, of course. She was that fond of torture.

Siobhan took two short steps closer, being inches away from Winn. His despair was her joy.

 

As he didn’t speak, she let out a short laughter – “Machines are like men…”

Winn gulped. Siobhan was dangerous and close. He watched as she used her thumb to press a button he could barely see on the side of the machine. Not a second later, milky chocolate fell graciously into an ecocup.

Siobhan had _that_ smile on, as she walked away.

 

_“… you just have to press the right place to turn it on”_


End file.
